True Love
by My Dog. Cat
Summary: Based on the song "Gaurdian Angel" One shot


**I made this story a while ago, and I haven't submitted much in a while, so this is me making up for it! :D **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**~Kat **

**Also, sorry if some parts don't make sense. I'm working on proofreading it a couple times. I wrote this back when I had troubles keeping stories straight, so I am so sorry and please let me know if you find some kind of mistake in it. Thanks~!**

* * *

When I see your smile,

Tears roll down my face.

I can't replace.

And now that I'm strong,

I have figured out,

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.

And I know I'll find deep inside me,

I can be the one.

I will never let you fall!

I'll stand up with you forever!

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

* * *

A little nine-year-old girl sat sobbing in the corner, covered in bruises and some cuts. She was hugging her best friend, who was lying unconcious with bruises, cuts, and deep gashes all over his body. He was beaten half to death, and he winced whenever the girl moved him suddenly. He was only ten.  
A policeman stepped in the door, and stared in shock. The girl flinched and cried harder, thinking that this was another person out to hurt her. She knew what a policeman was, but she didn't trust anyone anymore. There was a man standing in front of her. He had killed her family and friends while they were at home. She saw exactly what happened.  
It was her birthday and this was a party, but it had turned into a disaster. No one even knew who this man was.  
"Take one step closer, and the girl dies," the man threatened, raising a gun at the girl. The policeman raised his gun, too. The was a shot fired. The girl screamed, and the man fell onto the ground, dead and bleeding. The girl sobbed harder, clinging to her best friend. the policeman raised his walkie-talkie and spoke into it saying that he caught the man, and there were people here who needed medical help.  
Both were carried away in an ambulance. The girl fought to stay with the boy, but she was strapped into the stretcher, being assured that it was "for her own good." The girl screamed. They're going to kill me! she thought, then their going to kill him! She sobbed, and kicked at the people who were standing around her. Finally, she was put under anesthesia.  
She was found to only have minor injuries, and the boy's right arm and leg was broken. He also had a concussion that was bad enough to put him into a coma. Once the girl got out of the hospital, she went to live with the boy's parents since hers were dead, and they just left after they had dropped the boy off.  
The boy stayed in the hopital for weeks, and everyday, without fail, the girl visited him. She sat by his bed, crying, and begging him to live. Sometimes she'd stay there overnight. She almost never left. Nurses and doctors couldn't make her leave when she was there. She didn't trust them. The only person that she trusted was in a coma. He was the only person that she cared about. When he got out of the coma, she was the first one there. She dashed through the hospital, and into his room. She looked at him in astonishment, not believeing what she saw. He was staring at the ceiling blankly. Suddenly, he was being hugged. Tears streamed down the girls face.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, bewildered.  
The girl said nothing, she just hugged tighter and sobbed harder. The doctor stepped in. "Would you like to stay here overnight?" he asked, already knowing the answer. The girl nodded, still clinging to her best friend. The doctor walked back out, escorting the boy's parents who had been standing in the doorway.  
"I missed you so much," the girl said later, in between sobs.  
"I know."  
"I thought you were dead." The boy looked shocked. The doctor then came in and pulled out the cot from a chair in the corner of the room. The girl got ready for bed, and climbed into the cot. She shook violently, remembering what had happened only a few weeks ago. For almost every day since then she had slept with someone. Now she was alone. Even when she visited the hospital someone slept with her.  
"Can I sleep with you?" the girl asked, still shaking.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm afraid he'll come back, even though the cops killed him. I'm scared. Aren't you?"  
The boy sighed. "Yeah. Come on up." He reached down, and helped the girl up.  
"Why did you do it?" she asked when she was finally on the bed, and lying down comfortably.  
"Do what?"  
The girl sighed. "You saved me but hurt youself. You almost died."  
"I think I did die."  
"You did?" The girl stared wide-eyed.  
"Yeah, I saw God, and he told me to go back because u needed me."  
The girl hugged him and started crying again. They lay there, hugging each other, and thankful that they were alive.

* * *

Seven Years Later

They grew up that way, afraid that the man would come back, even though he was dead. Afraid and certain that everyone was out to get them. They cherished every moment that they were together. Best friends forever. Closer than brother and sister.  
They grew up, both dealing with the "Incident" differently. The girl managed to grow up always happy. She was always smiling nonstop. Always happy.  
The boy grew up the complete opposite. He hadn't smiled since the "Incident" occured. He couldn't even remember the last time he smiled. He suffered from chronic depression. He was suicidal.  
"Today I'm gonna do it," he said, his voice serious.  
The girl just stared, speechless and stupidfied. "P-please," she studdered, terrifed, "don't."  
The boy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to. I have to do it. There's nothing in my future."  
"Don't say that!"  
"Please don't make this harder than it already is. Besides, you and I both know that it's true."  
"No! Stop it! Please! Shut up!" The girl was shaking uncontrollably. She collapsed in a heap on the floor. The boy stared down at her. "I won't go if you do me two favors," he muttered finally.  
"W-what favors?"  
"I want you to kiss me, and I want to know why you still smile even after what happened.  
"I-I can't get up."  
The boy offered her his hand and pulled her up, into his strong arms. They stood there, the boy holding the girl tight, never letting go. She never felt so safe in her life. She felt like she could walk through open fire and live to tell about it. They kissed. The world moved at a quarter of its usual speed.  
"I still smile," the girl began afterwards, "because one of us has to, and they wouldn't want us to let their death ruin our life. I mostly do it for you though. Life sucks. I don't want to, too."

* * *

**Sorry for the ridiculously cheesy ending. I couldn't really think of some kind of way to make it better, but I didn't take it out because I thought it seemed pretty necessary.**

**~Kat**


End file.
